


A Simple Life

by Maroo (DesertPengwings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, One Shot, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPengwings/pseuds/Maroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person sits alone, enjoying the outdoors, when night falls suddenly.</p>
<p>**** This is a really short description piece that may be turned into a larger series if enough people like it. ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Life

* * *

            The dire streaks of gold broke through the dense, aging clouds and stretching across the weary world. Emerald teardrops drifted from their sodden branches, following the heavy sighs of the wind. Distorted songs of troubled birds echoed and weaved over the angles and limbs of branches to a still being. It sat upon a crumpling bench, half consumed by the earthen soil and withering leaves. Its eyes reach upward as if absently searching for meaning and reflecting the peculiarly lavender sky. A steady rhythm beat upon its chest as it rose and fell in silence. Its shoulders were slumped slightly and hunched forward with its fingers entangled within one another tightly, like lovers afraid they may never see each other again. Feather like hair shields its eyes, draping itself upon it, hiding it out of shame or guilt. So there the man sat in quiet contemplation in a transfixed haze, a look of hungry redemption lightly gracing his face.

  


             He reanimated suddenly yet slowly, taking care not to shatter his fragile frame. His head angled forward, eyes squinted in a perplexed expression as if straining to sift through the various hues of verdant color. It moved like the unending sea, waving and crashing into one another, changing and shifting so that another layer may replace the old. But just like an ocean, something may lurk inconspicuously just below the surface, but just far enough down that it can not be seen and presence unfelt. A shadow surfaces from among the waving trees, swaying and weaving through the leaves and fallen trees . It broke the surface, the peaceful veil that separated the man from the water, from drowning, from death. The man started to tremble with the growing might of the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole and tried to clamor away from the encroaching death that was rising to meet him but his fears kept him frozen in place. With each pounding second he dare breath, the air became cooler until it felt as if winter had descent upon him and the chilling temperatures nibbled at his already frozen form. The closer the being got, the more it bloated, threatening the very presence of the sky. Once but a gas like wisp of fear and illusions, now it grew to a bubbling ooze that traversed forward, pouring over everything and poisoning them with its indiscriminate touch. As the form became tethered to the physical plain, an eye of slick glass pushed its way to the front of where one can assume its face may be. It remained ever fascinated with the man as a wolf’s gaze to a sheep or like the full moon to the earth. Breaking through the murky rows of trees, an opening emerges from the creature, moving sluggishly and sticking together. Tendrils of saliva and itself stuck on either side of the mouth, breaking away to thinner and thinner strands the larger it open. 

  


The sound of a soft eggshell like crack could be felt, as a sharp pain burst into fruition.

* * *


End file.
